Feels so Wrong Yet so Right
by sweet puppy
Summary: a story from Kevin JOnas POV. what would happen if he was in love with Miley Stewart
1. Chapter 1

My very first story

A story through Kevin Jonas POV. tell me what you want in the story

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hannah Montana

She was a vision of perfection. Smiling like she always does. The smile that makes me lose my breath and makes my heart beat faster and faster each time. Eyes that remind me of the ocean. Silky brown hair that makes me want to run my fingers through it. Soft creamy skin that I want to caress. Tempting pink lips. Those lips that haunt my dreams, never letting me sleep in peace. It's all these things and more that make me wonder why I haven't gone insane.

There are only 2 things to my beloved beauty.

She's too young. I am too old. She'll be scorned by the public for being with me.

She's in love with my brother……Nick Jonas

That's right I'm in love with Miley Stewart.

There you have it. Please review and tell me what you want to happen in the story.


	2. WAKE UP KEVIN!

All right before I forget I'm so sorry this chapter is so late! I ended up typing this thing 3 times because the first time I thought I had saved it to my flash drive while I was at my dad's house but I didn't. The second time I ended up closing it without saving it. And I basically didn't remember what I had written for the chapters. ;

Again sorry and I want to thank you guys for the reviews and ides again. Now…ON WITH THE CHAPTER!!

_Just a little closer…..closer_

"KEVIN!!!!IT'S TIME TO WAKE UP!!!!"

"AHHH!!!!"

"Oops, I'm sorry Kev." I immediately recognized that voice.

"Don't worry Miles I've always wanted to fall off my bed"

"Ha ha you know you are so funny." She replied sarcastically.

"Yeah I know I am. What are you doing here at" I glanced at the clock "9 O' CLOCK!!!!!"

" I need you to take me to the mall."

"Why this early? Especially on a Saturday morning!!!"

"Because I need you to take me to the mall so I can buy a dress." She replied simply while smiling that breathtaking smile.

"Miles, that dance isn't till a month away. Why do you want to buy a dress now?" Honestly girls are just confusing.

She just rolls her eyes at me- _Just why do they have to be so blue?_ - "Since you're a guy you probably won't understand even if it bit you on the nose."

"Your right I won't and I don't even want to know. Now if you close the door and let me sleep I might consider it."

"PLEASE KEV PLEASE!!!" She continued to ask while I kept saying no for about 10 minutes. Then she decided to do a dirty trick…OH NO!… she's doing the puppy eyes. God her beautiful eyes got even bigger and her tempting pink lips are sticking out. Unable to look at her innocent face like that I agreed.

" THANK YOU KEV!!! I promise I'll buy you breakfast." She ten ran over to me and hugged me really tight. I tried very hard not to return the hug because I knew that once I hugged her I wouldn't be able to let go.

"Umm Miles, can you let go so I can change?"

"Oh sure Kev I'll be outside waiting for you." As soon as she let go I regretted asking her to do that. Then she went outside to wait and while I was getting ready I kept thinking about the dream I had. I dreamed that I was at the beach just walking until I spotted her in a simple white dress. I was running just to get to her while she was smiling. Once I reached her I was about to kiss her until she waked me up. I turned to look at the ceiling and I asked god, _'Why? Why her?'_

All righty I don't really like how it came out but tell me what you guys think about it. Okay so do you guys think I should have nick tag along or not? And more importantly do you guys think I should have this story from both Miley's and Kevin's POV or just leave it with Kevin's??

Hmm so many questions so little time. ;


	3. New Girl

Disclaimer- Umm I was just being lazy so that's why this chapter was late.

Let me tell you seeing the girl you loved in the back seat acting all lovey-dovey with your brother isn't the easiest thing to watch. I kept looking at the mirror every five minutes and I kept seeing her really close to Nick. I would've been jealous if I wasn't confused as to why Nick seemed to be ignoring her. She kept trying to his attention but we kept looking out the front window. I could see that Miley was getting frustrated after her many attempts to get his attention failed. After a while she gave up and went to the other window. Well you know scooted. The rest of the ride to the mall was completely silent. Once I got to the parking lot of the mall she got really excited and it made me forget about Nick's weird behavior. But only for a little bit.

"Come on you guys or else we won't have enough time" she called out to us and I briefly looked around the parking lot. I swear if this was a Texas movie then there would definitely be a tumble weed rolling around right now. It basically looked like a ghost town right now. "Umm…Miley I think that were way earlier than anyone including the store workers."

"I know that it's just that I want to get the dress before anyone else can get their slimy hands on it. So now hurry up and lets get inside." She grabbed Nick's hand and started to drag him to the entrance. Again that jealous spark seemed to revive again but again Nick's face left me confused. Any other time I would remember this happening he seemed to have a dreamy smile on his face. Now it looked like holding hands with his girlfriend was the last thing he wanted to do. I just stayed quite and followed them.

Once inside I looked toward the cafeteria and decided to break the uncomfortable silence between us. "Hey Miley don't forget you owe me breakfast."

"Oh shoot. I was hoping you'd forget about that." She replied but I knew she just wanted the silence to end. So I decided to play along with her. "Hey! Do you want me to die from starvation?"

"Well… do you want me answer? Cause I can tell you right now that my answer would be yes but that would be just mean. Not to mention I'd be hurting your feelings."

"If you must know you did hurt my feelings and know I will not talk to you." I started to walk away and with me wondering I she was going to stop me, I didn't notice the girl that I ran into. I fell onto top of her. I got off of her and I started to apologize. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean for that to happen. I wasn't paying attention-"

"Whoa dude don't sweat it I was the one who was paying attention so don't worry about it." She offered a sincere smile and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Hey Kev are you alright?" I turned around to see Nick and Miley running to where we were. When they were right a couple of feet from us, Nick completely stopped and kept staring at the girl. Miley grabbed his hand and dragged him the rest of the way while all he did was stare at the girl.

"Yeah I'm okay, I was just apologizing to-"I turned to look at the girl. "Crystal" she said. "Yeah Crystal." I noticed that her eyes looked liked Miley's except I could notice silver flecks in her eyes.

"Hey aren't you the new girl I our math class?" I turned to look at Miley with a questionable look on her face and I couldn't help but blush.

"Yeah I am. Except I think I have Nick for all my other classes" Nick still hadn't said anything so it was beginning to worry me. I could also see Miley getting mad at him again.

"Hey Nick, do you have her for all your classes?" I hit him over the head and that definitely brought him out of that little stuper he was in and it also made Crystal laugh. "OW!!! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!?" he yelled and started to rub the back of his head.

"Glad to see you're back." Crystal was still laughing. Nick, still rubbing the back of his head, blushed and looked away. Now that was really weird. He would only do that when Miley would laugh at him. I guess she must've noticed this and her grip on his tightened. I turned to Crystal pretending I didn't notice. "So what brings you to the mall this early?"

"Oh I'm just shopping for a dress. Since the dance is this week."

"Wait a minute I thought it wasn't for a another month.?"

"No it's this week," She said in a 'DUH!" voice.

"Well on that case Kev, Nick come on we're going for the dress right now!" This time she grabbed my hand and my face was immediately red. Nick turned to look at Crystal; "Do you want to come with us?"

"Oh no! I can't!" While waving her hands in front of her face. Nick actually looked disappointed. I'm starting to think he actually liked her. I guess I'll do him a favor.

"Yeah come with us that way you'll get two honest opinions from guys and not from the employees. You know that they're just gonna say you look good so you can a buy a dress even if it looks hideous on you." I stated. I could see she was thinking it over. She finally answered. "Alright fine but only because you proved a good point." She said while winking at me.

Nick shot me a glare look and that definitely proved that he might actually like her. If that was the case then Nick had a lot of explaining to do when we got home.

I'm glad that you guys actually like this story and for all the reviews I am really thankful.

Tell me if you like this chapter and character and if she should actually like Kevin for a little bit before settling with Nick.


End file.
